


Venusia

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Brian is an astronaut, But some angst too, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff-ish?, M/M, Outer Space, Roger is an alien, Will become Maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Brian is an astronaut who crashes in Venus.Fortunately for him, he's found by a native called !R?g¨r





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't pretend to be astronomically correct at all, but I thought the concept was fun :) Title taken from the Klaxons song Venusia

The mission was a risky one, and Brian had known. Had known that there were many chances of losing his life, of not being able to make it back home. He had said goodbye to his parents in an almost final, had written a will had left everything clear in case he died. But he had hoped to make it back home.

The ship, his suit and the equipment were fairly advanced, built with his ideas, the enginerial expertise of his very talented colleague John, and some of the greatest minds in Astrophysics. He had received some amazing data while on his solo journey across the planets soonest to Earth and specially in Mercury, the information he'd gathered actually proved some his theories and if he would have made it back home he would have been celebrated, one of the most notorious scientist ever... But he wasn't.

There had been some unexpected solar winds, and he had crashed, with all those incredible advancements, he still had crashed – and lost all communication with Earth. To make things worse, he had crashed in Venus, a planet with a constant acid rain. His suit was great, of course, but not meant to take constant showers of sulphuric acid. He would have some minutes of air, while the defenses and outer layer of the suit lasted, and then his safe oxygen bubble would burst, the acid would infiltrate everything and he would die a very painful death.

Brian just hoped that the asphyxiation came first, before he was completely burned by the acid.

It was sad. All hi life, outer space had been his dream. He'd looked at the stars and had wanted to meet them, to know everything about them. Outer space was his passion and he worked hard to be where he was, to be one of the most promising astrophycists in all of England. He had other hobbies, like playing the guitar, but space exploration... It had always been his dream. And dream that had finally come true, and was now depriving him of everything else.

He had wanted so much more of life, so many more years until he was an old man who snapped pictures of the moon with a telescope, he had wanted to find someone to sing his (admittedly not that good) songs, he had wanted to make everyone proud, he had wanted to find love, and now none of those things would happen. He was going to die in another planet, before turning thirty. His poor parents wouldn't even have a body to bury. And they had no other children, this was going to be devastating for them. The thought hurt more than he wanted it to. At least this way the sadness that so often plagued him would end too.

Brian tried to stand up, distancing himself form the wreck of the spaceship in case it caught fire or exploded. He was injured, but at least he could walk. The were some thick clouds on top of him, and the surface he was walking on was smooth. It was a beautiful sight, and the scientist in him was excited at seeing something most people would never get to see, never get to experience. If only it didn't have to kill him in the process.

He tried to think about ways to at least contact Earth, try to say some goodbye words to his family and colleagues, tell them where he was, tell them to please remember him fondly. Something that would give them closure, instead of this “we lost contact of him between Mercury and Venus” and never heard from him again. There were several features on his suit designed for communication, for emergency messages, to let people in HQ know that he was in trouble but still alive. He pressed the button that sent his location with an SOS message, and hoped that maybe at least this way they could send some other ship (with no human occupants, of course) to localise and bring home his remains. But he didn't know if there would be any left.

Why couldn't he have just stayed in the lab? He could have continued with PhD, studied everything there was to study on interplanetary dust and wrote an amazing thousand pages from the comfort of his university. But no, he had wanted more, he had wanted something more exciting. He'd thought about joining a rock band (he really did love playing guitar, maybe as much as he loved space dust) which would have probably provided the excitement and greatness he so craved... But had been too focused on his studies, on his ever pressing need to know all the secrets and mysteries that the big vast universe held.

It was getting harder to breathe, and Brian felt that he was tearing up. He really, really didn't want to die. He'd had so much hope, so many things to do... He had spent most of his life studying, being this perfect boy, living up to everyone's expectations. He didn't want this to be his whole life, he didn't want for everything to end so soon... He had wanted to travel the world, to make music, to meet lots of people, to learn, to read, to write and think so much more... To do things beyond his comfort zone, beyond his isolated bubble of astronomy... But now it was too late.

His time was almost up.

There was a faint itch in his his limbs: the acid was eating up everything, and soon there would be nothing left of it. It would eat away his suit, and then him. Brian May, one of the most promising astronauts of his generations, gone forever, gone extremely soon. No turning back now.

He fell to his knees and sat down, practically unable to breathe anymore. His breaths long and loud, as he desperately tried to cling to the last remaining oxygen, as he desperately clinged to life. This place was simply not compatible with human life. It was a true pity.

He was lying now completely, upwards, facing the dark clouds above him, those winds of dust and acid. It was very beautiful, in its own way. Not a bad thing to be the last sight he saw, not bad to be the very last he was going to see before he died.

But it wasn't.... Something else entered his field of vision.

Big blue eyes, silver skin, fair blonde hair. Brian was already quite dizzy from lack of oxygen, so he really couldn't tell if this angelic vision was true or just a figment of his imagination. But then the figure picked him up, being really gentle with his head, taking him in his arms despite how tall he was.

And for a moment, even in that stormy corner of hell... Brian felt safe.

 


	2. Chapter 2

!R?g¨r was fascinated by the creature. It apparently breathed oxydon (like Venusians! Astounding!), so it was put on a special room with oxygen and nytrigon and no sdulfo since apparently that was harmful for his species (the data he had recorded identified the creature as a male of his species). !R?g¨r observed him, fascinated, as the creature lay in some sort of stasis state. He was very peculiar.

!R?g¨r enjoyed the way his upper cavity would go up and down when he breathed the synthetically produced air. He enjoyed the little bump on the creature's neck and enjoyed the odd way in which its hair bent on itself. It was different to anything he had seen before, and !R?g¨r had seen (very few, but some) alien creatures before. But none like him, like this one, who seemed... Intelligent. Much more similar to them than anything else.

He had two eyes and arms and legs, just like them, to begin with. The facial structure was quite similar too, even though the creature had no breathing filters and no gills beneath his ears. (!R?g¨r concluded, after some thinking, that this was why the green air hurt him). His skin had an odd tone too, but everything else was quite... similar. Perhaps this creature came from a nearby planet. It was difficult to know and !R?g¨r was only there out of curiosity. He was not an alien expert, just an entertainer who had found a curious creature and had wanted what became of it (him).

When the eyes of the creature opened they were confused, but pleasant looking.

“You're... you're the one that picked me up, aren't you? You saved me from the acid.”

!R?g¨r didn't understand the words the creature was saying, but very much enjoyed the voice it had. It was unlike anything Venusian's voices sounded like, but soothing and warm. Gentle. The creature spoke again.

“Thank you.” !R?g¨r couldn't understand the words, but could see the gratitude in the creature's eyes. He smiled and the creature smiled back.

He pointed at himself.

“I'm Brian.” And then pointed at his saviour. “You?”

!R?g¨r, after a fashion and several attempts, understood that Brian was possibly the creature's name, and that he was asking for his own name.

“!R?g¨r” he said, with his own metallic, vibrating voice.

“Reeeger?”

“!R?g¨r”

The creature looked troubled.

“Can I call you Roger?”

Rooo...ger. There was something very pleasing about the way the creature had translated his name, and !R?g¨r decided that he liked the way it sounded. He smiled. The creature smiled back. This was so very pleasant - !R?g¨r hadn't seen so many smiles in years.

“I'll take it you like it, then? Roger?”

!R?g¨r nodded enthusiastically. He'd only communicated with this creature for some short squalzs and he already had a new cool nickname. Because the creature had a very pleasing smile and voice, and !R?g¨r was enjoying this much more than his usual spot at the Queen's orchestra.

The Queen didn't care for percussion anyway. And the creature cared, he cared a lot, and seemed very interested in !R?g¨r, or “Roger”, as he liked to call him and in all that surrounded them. There was fascination and enthusiasm in the creature's beautiful eyes, and !R?g¨r was enjoying this passion and interest very much.

For the rest of the wulth, they managed to create a rudimentary communication system, combining hand gestures, some symbols and a colour code. The creature was surprisingly bright (probably not as bright as him, but maybe close!) and after some tries, !R?g¨r found out that Brian was from Earth, the next planet, that he was an space explorer and that his ship had broken down.

!R?g¨r told Brian about himself too: about how he was a melody maker who was part of the Queen's court, about his friend J^¨¨n who was interested in alien life and about this room for aliens that was not technically supposed to be here. (They had been told, from a very young age, that all alien life was dangerous and to be terminated on sight.!R?g¨r and J^¨¨n were actually committing a crime simply by harbouring this smiling creature with the calm gentle voice. But that was part of why he was doing this)

If the royal regiments found out about J^¨¨n's alien experimentation room they would be thrown into the volcanoes without question. Which meant !R?g¨r had to be very careful, and keeping secrets and being inconspicuous wasn't one of his best qualities. He was a brash, honest individual with strong opinions he liked to share. Often and loudly. Being clandestine and quiet about something that occupied a great part of his mind was going to prove difficult.

As difficult it was the subject of sustenance. !R?g¨r didn't know what this creature needed, or whether the food Venusians ingested would be harmful for him. And he had no one else to try with, no test subjects, since there were no more Earthians around. Only him. And this particular creature didn't seem to have many fat reserves, unluckily enough. How long could he last without eating? Four wulths? Five? When !R?g¨r voiced his concern, Brian told him not to worry. He was more concerned about the fact that he was supposed to be killed on sight, if he was honest.

Brian had no idea how he was going to make it out. His ship had probably disintegrated in the acid and, as Roger had pointed out, he couldn't eat anything here without running the risk of it killing him. Oh, and he was supposed to be dead, because all alien life was a threat to Venusians, who lived in happy isolation thanks to their system of killing anything alien they saw. If it wasn't for Roger and his friend (John?) he would be dead already, and if anyone else found out about Roger's little hideout of aliens...

“We will hide you.” Roger said, and tried to explain using their code. “Find some colours, some disguise, for you to get away and into the space exploration room, where you can find something to go back to your planet, where they won't kill you.”

There were too many words and Brian didn't get them, but Roger seemed to have a plan. That was probably, hell, maybe he would even know about a way to get out? Brian didn't know why this Venusian was so interested in keeping him alive, but he was very grateful. Roger's eyes were lost in thought and Brian decided he very much liked his saviour.

!R?g¨r was thinking about a way to move Brian from there. There was a mask designed for when one was ill and the gills didn't filter out the green air, that would help him get Brian to the nearest oxygenated room. He offered it to his new friend, hoping it would help. For some reason, this was important to him, he was.

Brian didn't understand half of what was going on there, but Roger was offering his silver hand looking at him and Brian was quite sure that he very much trusted this... alien person.

“Take me, Roger. Wherever we need to go.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursive means Venusian!

!R?g¨r knew that he'd kept the creature with him for too long. Surely, the others had noticed his absence and he was going to be in great trouble. But he couldn't let Brian cope on his own, in a planet where he couldn't breathe, where he would be killed if anyone found out about him. His very existence was in danger just for being there, and that was why he needed to get him away and back to his own planet. It was dispiriting in a way, because he had enjoyed these last few days with Brian more than he could describe.

But now was not the time for contemplation, it was the time for action. Brian had not received any sustenance for several wulths and he was looking less colourful than when they met, there seemed to be a decrease in his mass. There was not a lot of time, but their plan was delicate, complicated. How to make it so that Brian would pass unnoticed? There was no being in Venus that had skin coloured like that and Brian was too elongated to be able to hide him in some container. No they needed a disguise, but no one was allowed to break out the Queen's garments, nothing else would hide his... peculiarities.

Fortunately, J^¨¨n had gotten a hold of some synthetic gills, that would help Brian on the one hand be able to breathe outside the alien room and not die, and on the other look more Venusian, because they'd make him look more the part. But to get to the Queen's dressing rooms, when all the rest of the elements for his disguise were, they would have to be very careful.!R?g¨r had procured some cloth with which they could hide most of Brian's skin, but still, if anyone asked who was it under all that cloth and why were they so covered in it...

Most of the people were busy with their own lives, but suddenly a furious figure pointed their way and started walking furiously. !R?g¨r shoved Brian in a nearby closet as he dealt with this man. It was one of his superior in the orchestra, and was probably just lecturing him about being absent these last days. Apparently, now missing the required job was punished with penalty points.

When he got Brian out and to a deserted machine alcove, he explained. He put three fingers up, and made the gesture he'd agreed on with Brian for bad. He had three bad penalty points. Brian seemed to understand, so... If he got four, they would... well, they would execute him. !R?g¨rhad known that he ws not not going to live to a very old age, with his love for trouble, but still being thrown into the volcanoes was a prospect that pleased no one.

Brian was practically panicking. It was him! He was the fourth bad thing that would get Roger executed! He was putting his life on the line for him and if anyone found out, they would both die. This was so stressful, and he was too hungry and weak to be able to think properly. Now they had to continue with their plan, for both their sakes. And it better turn out okay.

They used a sudden massive influx of Venusian towards the castle to go unnoticed. It's always more difficult to see someone in the middle of a crowd. They were safe. That was the good part. The bad part was that when they got there there was someone. Someone who was pointing at them with l-matzing psycho blaster.

!R?g¨r breathed sharply, his gills making an awful sound. Brian put himself in front of Roger: if he had to die, he would do being a shield, at least.

“ _!R?g¨r?”_

“ _F#r4dd9! It is only you!”_

F#r4dd9 was another member of the Queen's orchestra, and one with a passion for penalties. The only reason that why he hadn't been executed yet was because the Queen liked his voice too much. And he took advantage of it, stealing, using garments for himself and associating with low.prow individuals like !R?g¨r.

Brian looked at him, and!R?g¨r made “good” sign to him, and left his place in front of Roger. Still,!R?g¨r was pleased to see that this alien's first reaction to danger was to protect him. Sweet.

“ _What are you doing here? What's that creature? Does it have some skin problem?”_

“ _He's from Earth. I'm trying to get him to the space exploration room to help him go back to his planet.”_

“ _Well, you better do it quick. If you commit another penalty...”_

“ _I know, I know. Will you help me disguise him?”_

F#r4dd9 looked at the creature curiously. !R?g¨r was putting his life in danger over an alien? The alien offered his hand.

“I'm Brian.”

F#r4dd9 looked at !R?g¨r who explained, Brian was the creature's name. The alien smiled, and F#r4dd9 could see how someone could get attached to it.

“ _Ok, I'll help you, but we'll have to be quick about it.”_

F#r4dd9 got the skin glamourising powders that would make this creature's color become more Venusian in appearance. Then they found some eye correctors that surprisingly fit him, so with some extra garments he looked like the perfect Venusian. One with peculiar hair but still, a Venusian. Maybe one from the outer ridges.

But... tragedy struck when they were getting out.

“!R?g¨r, the percussionist, sneaking in with a lover when he is supposed to be helping in the musical celebrations. I think that is worth a penalty point.”

Brian shook his head energetically. He didn't know what they were saying with their metallic voices , but he could tell that this was bad. The big Venusian in front of them seemed angry, and poor Roger seemed afraid. What could he do to help? Not talking, because that would reveal his identity as alien, they could replicate the skin tone but not that voice....

“ _He's not a lover, he is the great musician B???ri)))) from the outer ring near the volcano. He will deliver the best performance, something that will even make the Queen dance.”_

The big Venusian seemed to accept this response, but added:

“ _If she doesn't like it, you get another penalty point, for I will understand, that this but a mere lover.”_

!R?g¨r's head feel when he realised what he'd done. He'd got Brian in real trouble, but it was the only way he could fin to save his skin, and Brian's. In whatever words they had agreed on, he explained. Brian understood “you, music or I, dead”. Oh, no. Oh, no!

But he didn't know the first thing about Venusian music! He hoped against hope that they had something akin to a guitar, but it wasn't the case.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I introduce to you, courtesy of !R?g¨r percussionist of the orchestra, the great musician B???ri))))!”

There were some clicking sounds that Brian imagined were their equivalent of clapping. Unfortunately for him, a lot of the music in Venus had nothing to do with the one on Earth, and he fond himself in front of table with disks, switches, and levers. He had no idea of what he was doing, much less how to make those things make music, but he tried, and eventually he managed to get... Something. A dull repetitive sound. Then he opened another one, and another one. The disks went in circles and the sounds were on top each other. Huh. Brian's light headedness got worse, but he had to fight against it, or he and Roger would be in big trouble. Now he knew how the disks worked...

But knowing how it worked wasn't enough. The Venusian from the court didn't seem happy, and he needed to do something that would make these royals pardon Roger's life. He had to... break the cycle of repetitive music, he had to do something extraordinary. Brian had been ready to die when he crashed, but he was not letting his presence have such dire consequences, especially for someone as brave and lovely as Roger. It was not fair, and he would do anything in his hand to help him.

Hand. Out of curiosity (he was a scientist, after all) Brian put his hand on one of the disks, stopped its progression, made it go the opposite direction for some centimetres and suddenly the music change. It sounded almost broken, but it was fun, more fun than what it'd been. If he did the same on one of the other disks, there was still a broken sound, but in another note. He could make a rhythm out of this, as broken and synthetic as it sounded. And the Venusians were surprised, because they'd never seen someone do that with the disks, much less heard music like that.

But it was... infectious. F#r4dd9 started dancing, and then some others, and then the royal members, they'd never heard something like that and promptly decided that, despite how it sounded, it was good music. This man was a probably a genius, and one penlty point was deducted from R for his service.

When the music finished, Brian and Roger reunited and the Venusian embraced the Earthian.

"You saved my life.”

Brian didn't quite understand, but he could see the happiness in Roger's eyes and that was enough to make him smile.

“We can go where we please now, we can go to the space exploration room, and I'm sure you will understand it, since you are an space explorator...”

Brian smiled, but then his lightheadedness got worse, and he fell on Roger's arms, unconscious.

No matter what Roger did, he couldn't awaken the Earthian, his partner in crime, his experiment, his... friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian becomes an accidental Skrillex to save his alien boy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

!R?g¨r was at a loss. No matter how much he tried to rouse his alien companion, the Earthian remained lifeless. !R?g¨r could not take him to the healers because he was not supposed to be there (it would mean the execution of both of them, not the most pleasant result) and he had no inkling of what could be beneficial and what harmful for his species. All he knew was that he wanted, needed to help this stranger. He couldn't risk damaging Brian especially after he had somehow managed to get penalty points deducted from him. He had to help.

But how to help?

Overcome with concern and anxiety, !R?g¨r was finding it hard to think properly so he went to the other being that knew about about the presence of the Earthian there, the multifaceted F#r4dd9.

“F#r4dd9! My alien! He is not producing any response! His vital functions have decreased! I require assisting! He requires and I have no knowledge!”

“Ohh, poor weirdly-skinned creature. We must strive to have him back to his optimal self, especially after he provided us with delightful music!”

“But I know nothing about Earthians. I could harm him more.”

F#r4dd9 was processing. He was a being of many connections and his privileged spot in the Queen's favour had let him know many of the darkest secrets of their corner of Venus.

“The book-keeper must know. I refuse to believe there are no writings about Earthians, not when a entire section of the Queen's palace is dedicated to space exploration.”

“You're right, the book keeper knows all! But will she be allowed to divulge the information?

“She shall have no choice.”

“Are you processing a plan?”

“I am. And it is nearing its completion. We will assist your alien, !R?g¨r. We will.”

There was a knowing smile and a trip to the weapons vault (they were friendly with the guards, so they posed no trouble) where they procured themselves some nice chromarays blasters. The used some masks from F#r4dd9's unending wardrobe, some voice disguisers and J^¨¨n agreed to provide them with an alibi, should it be needed. Now all they needed was bravery and determination. !R?g¨r had no issue with that. He's always been valiant, and was prepared to do any questionable deed to help his alien friend (who had been left with J^¨¨n for safekeeping).

The book keeper was startled, unaware. She had been re scanning some historical records when she found blaster at each side of her head. Her breath caught.

“What is you require from me?”

“We ask for any information you have on Earthians.”

“There is no such thing.”

The blaster on !R?g¨r side got closer.

“Do not feign ignorance, book keep. If you do not divulge where what we seek is, we shall tie you and ravage this place looking for it.”

That prospect was too terrible for the book keep to even consider.

“I beseech you. The chamber where those documents are is under the most secret of oaths. Do not divulge its existence.”

“We only desire to read about Earthians. When we do, we shall leave you and your library alone.”

And so they were led to the secret room, a place full of darkness, self lightening books and documents only watchable when used a combination of characters. An amount of technology and seemingly non existent data they would never have believed existed. It was almost enough to lose track of what they were doing, but !R?g¨r never forgot his mission. He scanned quickly the documents concerning Earthians, and found some interesting information.

“We can go back now.” He told F#r4dd9. I have the knowledge we needed.”

And so they went back to the place where J^¨¨n was with the delightful Brian, but not before destroying their disguises and weapons. Into the molecule shatterer and then forgotten, as if they had never existed.

When they went back where J^¨¨n was, the alien continued in his strange stasis.

“He responded and opened those weird coloured eyes for some time. But then collapsed once again.”

“It will be repaired. F#r4dd9 is procuring us with items of food that will not harm him.”

!R?g¨r looked at the alien, feeling a terrible urge to touch. He contained himself, fearing Brian might not welcome his contact in a vulnerable state like that. But he really, really wanted to touch.

And then F#r4dd9 was back with the items, the most important being the colourless liquid they used for what few green plants they had. This liquid was supposed to nourish the alien in a cellular level, this was supposed to be the most important element for his survival. F#r4dd9 had also got some of those green plants that apparently could also be nourishing and some powder of sphallidon (hazelnuts, in Earth term, but !R?g¨r couldn't know that).

When Brian woke up again, he was given the liquid and powder, and he was able to keep his eyes open. He smiled at !R?g¨r, grateful if still weak.

“You saved me again.” !R?g¨r didn't know exactly what he was saying but felt extremely lucky to be hearing that sweet gentle voice once again. It was better than any kind of music they had ever made.

!R?g¨r helped Brian sit up, and as the longer man leaned on the Venusian's neck and shoulder for support. !R?g¨r slowly and carefully fed him the liquid and powder, and Brian caressed the alien's cheek when he finished. He didn't know any other way to thank him. !R?g¨r left the sustenance bags on the floor, and reached out with his golden hand to return the gesture. For a while they were just there, looking at each other in the eye, sitting on the floor, feeling each other's skin. Lost in each other, in the middle of that grey experimentation room, in the deepest clandestinity. Unknown to the entire planet, only seeing each other. There were no more planets, no threats or missions. Just them. Connecting through a deep look and a gentle touch.

Connecting. Deeply.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Finding a way for Brian to travel back to Earth was easier than expected. They found out that the four of them, with J^¨¨n and F#r4dd9 worked together really well and after all the difficulties that they had faced since Brian crash landed there (the lack of food, almost being found out by the Queen...), suddenly their access to the space room was much easier and uneventful.

There were some pods that J had stashed for personal use one piece at a time, and Brian could fit in one of them without too much trouble. In the space room there were enough supplies for the trip, and some of them were compatible with Brian, so there should be no trouble with that either. They only needed to pragram in the coordinates for Earth on the pod and then Brian would be able to travel back to his home, to safety.

!R?g¨r knew that this was the time to say goodbye, but it was hard. He'd gotten so attached to this strange creature... He wanted to see his eyes and his oddly shaped hair for a much much longer time, he desired to bask in the gentleness of his alien voice for longer. He wished to be able to create music with him, explore the planet, explore each other. He understood that life on Venus was impossible for Brian, but the notion of not seeing him again was too painful to even contemplate.

Saying goodbye wasn't easy for Brian either. As much as he wanted to go back home, and as much as was really looking forward to not being in mortal danger all the time, there was a weight in his at the thought of never seeing !R?g¨r again. This being that had saved him and gave him shelter and food even though it posed a great risk for him and his friends, this person who had gone out of his way and committed crimes for his sake. He was kind and beautiful and different, and what they'd had together had been special.

!R?g¨r and Brian may not have been able to talk in the traditional way, but there had been looks and smiles and they really had bonded in the short days that they had been together. It was terribly sad, knowing that this was the end, and that they would probably never see each other again. But there was no other choice.

In Venus Brian was in constant danger and supposed to be executed on sight, and who knew what !R?g¨r's fate would be if he got to Earth and some scientists or journalists got a hold of him. He could be paraded as a freak, interrogated and maybe humans would find a way to go to Venus and it could mean the collapse of the entire Venusian civilisation. There was no choice but to be separated.

And so, before they parted, they made sure their partner knew just how much love they had for each other. Brian took !R?g¨r by the hips, getting him closer, and softly kissed him o th lips, a slow gentle kiss. !R?g¨r didn't understand, but kissed back. This mouth rubbing was most pleasurable, and it was truly an unparalleled experience to lose himself in Brian's mouth, especially when closing his eyes as the human did.

After !R?g¨r did the most affectionate gesture a Venusian could have: he ran his fingers through Brian's face, from the forehead to the chin, first one side and then the other, careful and slow, like an extended caress. Brian didn't understand, but he returned the gesture, running his finger through the oval of ' !R?g¨r s beautiful face. Somehow, this Venusian kiss made things worse for !R?g¨r , because now he knew the extent of what he was missing, that those dawning feelings were reciprocated.

But the royal guards could arrive anytime. Brian had to go back home.

And so he did.

*

Nobody knew much about Brian's return.

He told the world that he passed out when he lost control of his ship, and that when he woke up he was back on Earth, laying in a desert. When he'd arrived, he hid and later destroyed the Venusian vessel, not wanting to get the Venusians in any trouble. His case was treated as a mystery, with many theories going around. Brian didn't care for any of them. They would never get close to the truth of what had happened to him.

Brian never married, hardly even dated. After a couple of years, he published a book about an alien civilization ruled by a tyrant, where music and revelry were at the foreground, and where three mischievous characters caused all sorts of trouble, and even helped the occasional alien. It was fairly successful, and gave Brian enough money to focus on his passion: looking for signs of Venusian life through his telescopes and gadgets.

Much as he tried, he couldn't forget his experience in the acidic planet. Roger's silver skin and metallic voice seemed to be etched into his very soul, and he wasn't able to let go. He wanted to, but couldn't. So he searched the skies, ran numbers, did everything that he knew to try and get some of his almost lover back. He had little faith that anything would work, but needed to try. Needed to know he'd done his best. He didn't tell many people about his latest project, just aid that it was very important to him, and that he didn't want to reveal anything until it was finished. (Which could be never)

It was five years later when Brian, with his extremely refined and accurate telescopes, noticed something coming his way. Something small and very fast that if it followed course, would land about ten metres into his garden. A little spaceship cloaked for everyone but him. A little spaceship very much like the one where he'd made it back to Earth. It couldn't be, could it? He had to dreaming. He thought so much about this moment that now he was imagining it.

But no, no imagination. !R?g¨r had spent the last years of his life devising an strategy and learning more about the planet Earth so that he would be able to live there. How he would breathe, what he would eat, how to avoid people that would hurt him and get exactly to where Brian was. How to explain his absence. The others had thought him crazy for attempting such a risky expedition only to reunite with an alien that he'd only known for a few days....But !R?g¨r knew it was worth it.

Brian saw the pod crash into his garden, and immediately ran into it.

There he was, with his golden hair and his silver skin, the very same alien Brian had been thinking about for the last years.

“He...hello Bri...an.”

He'd even learned some English. Brian ran to his arms.

It was started with a crash landing, and was sealed with another. Despite the difficulties and their many differences... This cosmic story was merely beginning and their reunion was out of this world. And their love...

Galactic, explosive.... Bigger than the ever expanding universe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> If you did, please do leave some feedback! I love all your comments :)


End file.
